Shattered Skies: The Beginning
by Shattered Blade
Summary: Everything they ever saw, or knew is going to change. Chase, Max, Streak, Falcon, Hawk, and Snow are on there own in a world that doesn't and won't accept them. Alliances will be forged friendships will be lost, and the true meaning of power will be shown
1. Who You are

I don't own ANY SONG used during the making of this story, nor do I own Erasers, the School, or the name Max.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shattered skies: the beginning 

_summer has come and past. __  
__The innocent can never last. __  
__Wake me up when September ends._

-Green Day "Wake me up When September Ends"

Prologue: Who you are

Have you ever noticed how visible some things are? Stars, buildings, other people. Unlike us, humanity doesn't know we exist. Not even our own parents know we exist at all. We died at birth or at least that's what there told.

The only ones who did actually see use were the ones who made us what we are. Freaks nothing more nothing less, just freaks of nature. 

Freaks that never really got along with normal people even though we are who we are because of them.

Sometimes we don't even except ourselves for what we are. Understandable, but as long as we are going to be different we have to accept the fact that we are different.

Snow once asked me  
"Why did they make us in the first place….why us?"

It took me a while for me to come to the answer and even longer to fully understand the answer.

It's quite simple actually.

We are who we are that's the answer.

You may ask how that's the answer, well I'll tell you. It doesn't matter if we were normal or "freaks." It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you grew up in a house or a cage. What happened in the past and what's happing now doesn't matter. Nothing can change the fact that we are freaks and will always be that way. What does matter is the fact that we are alive, that we might get to be free that matters. That makes a difference. In the end who you are makes a difference.

Even if you spent your entire life in a cage, being experimented on by insane genetic scientists, with way too much time on there hands. That's something we can change, we can breakaway form it all. Because in the end we're all going to die anyway so I'm going to do it. I'm going to do the impossible by starting with the possible. No matter what happens, I'm going to break out of this hellhole.


	2. Not Anymore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JP or even closely related to him and his characters **

**Also I would like to let you guys know a few things before continuing this story**

**My chapters are short deal with it**

**I have no attachment what so ever to any character**

**My story will take a while to progress, but stick with it please trust me its good, everybody at my school says so.**

**Later on some of my characters will be ever so overpowered, don't let that be a set back**

**I place a lot on character development and change, expect to hate and love a few of the good and "bad" guys**

**I tend to drop lots of hints of later characters and events early on, so watch out**

**Later on you notice that I switch character POV really often, you'll get used to it. **

**Most of all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Not Anymore**

Chase pov

you know, it's amazing that someone can study you for your entire life and still not learn everything about you. Take Hawk and Snow for example. The whitecoats had studied them for their entire life, knew all there powers abilities and strengths. But even then they got careless maybe even cocky and let hawks cage open. For the last time, he burst out incinerating everything. He got Snow out first, then me and left…that runt. Since I was out all I had to do is  
"Chase," screamed a voice. I sighed, Max. Her positive attitude even her positively annoyed me, and now just as I was going to blow this joint she needs my help. Being the gentleman I am I "gently" kicked her cage open, being the classy girl/freak she is she promptly slapped me. Note to self-don't kick open a girls cage they really, really don't like it.  
"Let's go," I said rubbing my face.  
"No wait, we still need to get Streak and Falcon," She said  
"We're here," said Streak I shrugged.  
"Okay," I said "let's go," Maybe it's just me, but don't you think that an ultra secret government facility would have more security then say a few guards? Not that I'm complaining but. Of course evil always gets the last word as eight I repeat eight erasers appeared right before us. The lead one bared his long, sharp, pointy teeth at us. A low menacing growl filled the air. They were trying to intimidate us. I merely smiled, payback time, in case you don't know, Erasers are kind of like werewolves, without the whole full moon crap. They can morph at will and while they don't have any of our abilities their still hard to take down.

Falcon looked stricken for a sec then quickly regained her normal blank expression and launched herself at them. By the way, did I mention she can control earth? So any earthy material like dirt, metals, rocks and anything else, she can control. One down side was that she actually has to touch it first. She smashed the palm of her hand into the ground and instantly it erupted, sending huge shards of concrete towards the Erasers. One was killed instantly as a shard of rock hit his head straight on, the next dodged to the right, which left just three. One jumped forward and swiped at her, claws outstretched. Blood arched as he sliced her arm, opening a new wound. Her immediate retort was a growl, then she kicked him where it hurt the most and he fell, stunned from the pain.

Streak pounded past and activated his power over electricity. His right hand sparked with a pulsing light as he grabbed an Erasers face, well snout in this case, and used his other hand which coursed with light. There was a brief howl of pain and a flash of light before he cued in his full power. The Eraser's body flew off, twisting in mid-air before hitting a wall with a dull thud. For some reason Snow was just standing there, not doing anything, and I was waiting for Hawk to manifest his power. Finally he sparked a small flame. Both my hand and Max's glowed monetarily, the sign that we had copied a power, and Hawk leapt forward, flames flickering around him and let loose a torrent of fire. It caught one Eraser who became "Toast."

The second Eraser took this opportunity and darted for Hawk, who was still recovering from his last attack. This is about the time I jumped in the fray, I thought, and totally saved his but. I grabbed the Eraser's face and basically burnt it off. The third Eraser flinched unsure for a sec, but Max didn't. She flew forward and took a running jump, smashing her foot under his snout and into his neck. She flipped over, flames spiraling around her body and arm and punched him again. Any real innocent thoughts I had about Max were immediately tossed out as her arm burned straight through the Eraser's body, causing blood to exploded everywhere. A more in depth description is really not needed, I'm sure you'd appreciate it. Max stood up almost calmly and acted as if nothing had happened, which wasn't true. I could sense these things for some reason about her; she looked at me

"What?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Let's just get going," I replied. But were we free to go? No, because at that exact moment a stray Eraser jumped out of nowhere and lunged towards Max's throat.

Of course being a team player; you tend not to let your team-mates get ripped to shreds. But that's just me, so of course I have to rescue the "Damsel" in distress. This basically means I beat the crap out of the Eraser. The exit to the big wide world was right in front of us. And at that point a single thought raced through my head. We were free! A smile spread across my face as I realized that, followed by the rest of the group.


	3. Flyboys and Girls

**Chapter 3: Flyboys and Girls**

Allen's Pov

Allen smith was pissed. He'd been stuck in this fracking traffic for hours. They're had been a car accident hours before, still it was there, blocking everything. deep in his thoughts he didn't notice his car bump into someone else's, at least not until the owner leapt out of his car, screaming at him, Allen shot him the bird.

Max Pov

We were flying at……oh ten thousand feet, at around eighty miles an hour. Chase was spear heading the group. He banked his finger feathers (the ones at the wingtip) and flew next to Snow, who seemed troubled. Guess in forgot to mention that fact, we have wings. Yes besides freaky mutant powers, we have wings, all part of this nice mutant freak package. Side affects may include death, grief, pain, being hunted, shot at, maimed, and being a potential outcast from society, nice huh? I surged towards Chase who had again taking lead point. Chase wasn't the nicest person on the planet but he'd always been there for me when I needed him. Like say for instance saving me from a bloodthirsty Eraser. I felt somewhat obligated to thank him, don't ask why I just did. He had once again taking up the lead point, I surged up towards him, he glanced at me for a sec then turned away.

"Hello," no answer

"Hello," I said again. He still didn't answer me, exasperated I asked

"Are you just going to ignore me?" I asked

"…………..pretty much," he replied. I wanted to smack him….which I did.

Snow Pov

I heard a loud smack and turned to see an annoyed Max smacking Chase, yet again. Just a minute ago he had flown up to me and asked me if I was okay. Coming form him it was kind of surprising. Of course I told him nothing was wrong, a lie and he didn't seem convinced but he flew of anyways. Their was something wrong and it concerned two things

1) My weird freeze up when we were fighting the Erasers.

2) Hawk, I had always liked him but he seemed a bit off for that sort of thing. But a girl could always hope right?

Hawk Pov

What the heck was up with Snow she stares at me for like an hour then as soon as I look at her head on she practically dies. Weird, when I tried to think of a reason nothing really came to my mind. I mean she stares at me for like an hour and when I take one look at her she practically dies, really weird.

Scientist Pov

Perfect flock designation number 55607 was heading as planned. Our little freelancer had no idea what was really going on. We made a deal and we upheld it, just not in the way he would want it. He didn't know that though and we were going to use that to our advantage.


	4. Stealing Stuff to Look tough

**Chapter 4: Stealing stuff to look tough**

Chase POV

I think someone should write a book called, "How to survive after breaking out of a lab that does illegal genetic experiments on you" I could make millions off selling that thing, but that's just me. Because even though we just broke out, we still looked like we'd been living on the streets for years. A problem with a very easy solution, steal, steal lots of stuff. Oh Joy.

Streak POV

so we were going to steal stuff, guess who gets to choose the lucky place? The girls. Had they ever been outside? No, had they ever seen a real store? No, had they ever seen real clothes? Also no, yet somehow they managed to pick a store, (wal-mart or something like that) and get hyped up about it. Well not so much Falcon, but even she seemed slightly excited. Seeing me watching her she flew next to me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I said back.

"So….um how are we going to pull this of?" she asked quietly.

"Pull of what?" I asked.

"Stealing everything," she said I a duh tone of voice," I dunno."

"You have any idea how we're going to do it?" She sighed and looked away. She surged upward; grey wing's straining to keep her aloft. What's eating her? I thought.

"All right guys," Chase said, "let's go shopping."

"Can't we just go down there and scare the shi- out everybody and then take off with the stuff?" asked Hawk.

"Well I know I would but someone said no," said Chase. Max didn't hear the comment, to busy in her own little world.


	5. Long Term Borrowing

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

**Plain White T's "Hey there Delilah"**

**Chapter 5: Long Term Borrowing**

Hawk POV

Personally I think we should have just jacked the stuff and ran for it, but no we have to steal the "right" way. Yes there's a right way to steal according to Max and of course we split up. Chase with Max, (typical) me with Snow, and the two lovebirds Streak and Falcon. See? I'm having fun already.

Max POV

"So," said Chase "we've been here for about 20 minutes, and you've been hit on how many times?"

"Ten and counting," I said, while sorting through my huge stack of clothes.

"Well try not to break your back or anything," he said eying my huge stack of clothes.

"I'll try to keep that in mind,"I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Falcon POV

This whole shopping thing was a bit girly for me, but I managed to pick a few things out that I liked. Compared to the mountains Max and Snow we're making. Black was my color, plain and simple.

Chase POV

"So any ideas to get this stuff out?" I asked.

"I've got one," said Hawk, grinning.

"What," I replied. He sparked a small flame in his hand.

"Well..." I began.


	6. Family Issues

**Chapter 6: Family Issues **

The Eraser paced back and forth impatiently waiting for his contact to radio in. Finally he heard static and then a voice came on the radio. 

"We got the coordinates," he stated plainly.

"Right," I said, I waited while he relayed the instructions.

"Okay form up the Erasers," I replied, "Grab them while they're down,"

"Roger that," came the reply.

"Keep in mind we're trying to get them all…not just the one you want," he paused and added, "I know you want her especially but even if she's your little plaything you still got to take her out," 

"She's not a thing," I growled.

"Yeah well you sure don't treat her that way last time you nearly ripped her apart," he retorted, and with that he clicked of his radio. 

Chase POV

"I told you it would work," said Hawk smugly. I rolled my eyes. 

"Your right it did work, only you caught the entire store on fire," I retorted. He shrugged.

"Who cares, not me for sure they're just stupid humans….besides I wasn't caught," I sighed.

"So," said Falcon absently, "Who's going to cook?" the entire flock turned and looked at each other.

Falcon Pov

After a frenzied debate, we finally decided that Hawk would cook

1) Because he's the one who burnt the store down

2) Because his power is fire and even though he had never cooked before, it was actually pretty good. By the time we had all finished eating it was dusk. I took of, just wanting to get away from everything. I settled in a large clearing, when a memory came into my head, and I almost cried. I hated that memory, hated that moment, hated what happened, but it was with me no matter what I did to try and forget it. I must have fallen asleep or something because when I woke up it was around morning, I found out that I couldn't move at all. Crap.


	7. Bring it on

**Chapter 7: Bring It on Bitch**

Falcon Pov

Before I even knew what was really happening, this person, (whoever he was) had me on the ground and tied up in a flash. His strength was incredible, much stronger then any Eraser I had ever fought. He kept my hands away from the ground, he knew what he was doing (Author's note: she has to touch a material to manifest it)

"Hello, Falcon don't you remember me?" he asked quietly. A shiver ran up through my body and a small whimper escaped my mouth, now I realized why he seemed so familiar with me, it was Kyle, a first generation Razgriz and…………my brother. 

Chase Pov

"Where's Falcon?" I asked yawing, when I woke up

"Who cares," muttered Hawk.

"I do," I replied

"I don't," Hawk stated

"You should," I muttered

"To bad," He sneered

"You should care," I replied, "She's one of us."

"Sorry but I don't," Hawk replied

"That's really self centered you know," I replied, "bad for your health," 

"I DON'T CARE," Hawk Shouted.

"Well you should think about it every now and then," I replied calmly 

"No," He replied curtly.

"Yes," I stated back

"NO!!!" He shouted once again.

"Geez you're acting like Max, grumpy in the morning,"

"I HEARD THAT," Max shouted

"I am not grumpy in the morning you jerk!!!!" Max snarled at me. 

"See, Point proven," I replied smartly.

"SHUT UP," He shouted.

"Chalk one up for the guy's side," I muttered under my breath.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Max screamed

"Nice knowing you Chase," whispered Streak

"Where are you going?" I inquired

"To find Falcon," Streak replied, "saw her go east yesterday, have a nice day in hell,"

Streak Pov

I flew for maybe 15 minutes before I heard voices, we all have really good hearing, so I found it easy to zone in on their conversation. 

"We got one," he said over his earpiece

"Which one?" Came the reply?

"Um, 038 sir,"  
"Good," was the reply, "who caught her?"

"Kyle sir,"

"Hmm the first- generation Razgriz himself, didn't even know he was still alive I heard he was a failure compared to the other Razgriz," 

"he was but he's still better then any of us," He gestured towards a clearing, as if his contact was their. It was at that point I noticed Falcon pinned to the ground, I also noticed the fact that she was crying.


	8. I’m all about kicking ass

**Chapter 8: I'm all about kicking ass and taking names **

The lead Eraser was huge easily 7ft tall and really big fangs and claws. He also had jet black fur, a color I had never seen on an Eraser before, if he even could be called that. Must be that Razgriz thing I heard about I thought. Not that it really mattered, because even if he was some sort of super Eraser, he was going to go down for what he did to Falcon. And with that I back flipped of my branch and hurtled towards him.

Kyle Pov

I barely even felt the blow, but it still managed to knock me off my feet and onto the ground. I growled upset that he had actually hit me. He was going to pay.

Streak Pov

you know those movies where the "hero" rescues the damsel in distress and makes a dramatic escape? Well stuff them, all I was going to do was grab Falcon and make a run for it. It was a famous maneuver known as "getting the hell out of here" it was working really well until that huge Eraser came and almost killed me with one punch. He hit hard! Falcon however hadn't even hit the ground before his goon's caught her.

"Kyle!" Falcon screamed. He ignored her and began to sprint of. Which was when Falcon made a really stupid mistake; she bit the Eraser that was holding her. The Eraser in his anger made a blind retaliation. He raked his claws across her face, which was made worse by the fact that he did it right across her eyes.


End file.
